coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7346 (24th May 2010)
Plot Graeme's feeling dejected, having blown his chance with Rosie. He calls round with flowers, intent on apologising, but she refuses to listen to his excuses. David is determined to press ahead with his plot to buy a witness for Gail. He plans to approach Anka, the cottage's Polish cleaner. Needing money to put up the bribe, David is forced to ask Nick. Roy unwittingly increases the gulf between him and Hayley when he remarks that she doesn't need a glamorous dress because she has a birth certificate to prove she's a woman. Hayley's stunned by his insensitivity. Ken and Deirdre visit Tracy. They quiz her about her accusations regarding Gail. Tracy swears she's telling the truth and berates them for not believing her. Ken and Deirdre remain confused. Izzy and Kirk start work at Underworld. Jason arrives to examine the leak in the roof and tells Carla that it will be a very big job. Nick's incredulous to learn of David's plan and refuses to have any part in it. Carla leaves Nick to meet with their potential new client while she goes to the dentist. Anna comforts Hayley, who wonders if she can ever make Roy understand her. Dev and Sunita ask Jason if Graeme is lodging at No.12. Tina's touched to hear that Graeme missed his date with Rosie to look after her. They share an intense moment. David prepares to set off for the Lakes. Nick tries to stop him but has a last-minute change of heart and agrees to help. David's astonished. Nick returns to the factory and begins to open the safe. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Redford Prison - Visiting room Notes *This episode, transmitted at 7.00pm, was the only episode shown on Monday 24th May. Due to ITV1's coverage of England vs. Mexico football game, the 8.30pm episode was broadcast on Wednesday 26th May. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David demands that Nick helps with his latest plan to prove Gail's innocence - paying the holiday cottage's Polish cleaner to make a witness statement; Carla is under pressure at the factory as a leaky roof causes problems; and Graeme has an awkward moment with Tina after she learns that he chose her over Rosie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,230,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2010 episodes